OPERATION: CONVINCE CHI CHI
by kitsuK8
Summary: Now that Gohan has to go to school and doesnt have anymore time to train Goten, Trunks and Goten must now convince chi chi to let Goten train with Trunks and his father
1. why not train with me

konichi wa everyone. Please go easy on me I am a newbie to writing and just was bored one day and started writing. So please send good criticism to me to help me out in writing and tell me if ya liked the story or not.  
  
~Disclaimier: don't own any thing. I am poor. Sigh; don't own any of akira toriyama's characters or his show DB/Z or noting. Enjoy  
The morning sun brightly shines over the new horizon, as dew drips off the grass. Every living creature still asleep not wanting to wake up. There aren't any animal sounds in the forest. As quiet as it can be.  
  
A green blur sweeps through the forest leaving a dusty trail in its path. Soon after a few seconds, an orange blur flies by right behind. Wind swirls up as huge gale force winds rip through a few trees. "I am going to get you!" Goten yells ahead to his best friend. "Yea right!" Trunks speeds up in hope of invading Goten. He zoomed around trees at break neck speeds. He then noticed a cave just to the left of him and thought that he was so far in front of Goten he would just hide out in the cave lower his power level.  
  
'I'll ambush him right when he passes by. He'll have no idea of what hit him. he he he' though Trunks with his tousan's smirk. So Trunks diverged from the path he was running and flew straight into the cave and lowered his power level. Goten soon came to a stop just before the cave entrance. He soon came to realize that he could no longer fell Trunks' energy level. Goten stood there for a few moments wondering where his friend had gone. But before Goten could figure out what happened to him, Trunks had jumped on top of him and both he and Trunks had fallen to the ground only to start laughing. "Haa ha That was great Trunks! I couldn't even feel your ki!" "Of course not baka. My tousan has been teaching me how to hide it even better than before." He stated with a huge smirk. "That's awesome. My brother has been teaching me but with his stupid school and all he cant teach me as often anymore" Goten sighed Trunks looked over with some sympathy at his friend. Then an idea came to his mind. "Hey Goten maybe you can train with me and my tousan." "Really!?" Goten asked surprised. "Yea, I am sure my dad wont mind.maybe." Trunks apprehended. Goten looks at him excitedly but soon starts to frown with his eyes growing misty, "I really really really want to but I doubt my mom will let me. She thinks your papa is mean and is a bad influence. I just know she wont let me." "Oh come on. She might if we persuade her. I mean my dad is a really good trainer and she does want you to become strong right?" Trunks asked "Well yea she does say that but I don't know." "Well come on Goten lets go ask her." "OK!" Replied a happy looking Goten. ...................  
  
"NOOOO WAY!!! THERES NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET MY POOR BABY TRAIN WITH THAT BAD INFLUENTIAL MAN! No offense Trunks, but your dad isn't the best of people out there." "I know ma'am but he is really good at training and he isn't that bad. Please oh please Chi-Chi san will you let Goten train with my dad and me. Pretty please!" begged Trunks. "Yea please mom. I will work really hard and all. Pleaaseeeeeeeeeeeee!" Said Goten with the infamouse son puppy dog face. "No and that's final!" Trunks starts again, "Oh pl." Chi-Chi pulls out her iron frying pan and points it at Trunks, which immediately shuts him up. Goten and Trunks run out of the kitchen screaming for their lives as they take off into the sky towards Capsule Corp. .................  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought to try and convince your mom in to letting you train with me." Sighed Trunks "Yea I know. She maybe my kaasan and all, but sometimes I think she is a little to strict." Agreed Goten. "A little? You mean a lot! But no worries I am going to find a way to convince her into letting you train with me." Trunks stated, raising his arm up into the air. Goten and Trunks stopped in mid air. Goten asked, "How are you going to do that?" "Don't worry about it Goten. Leave it all up to me. I've got it all figured out. It will be called OPERATION: CONVINCE CHI-CHI SAN." 


	2. getting unexpected help

Hey I am back again. Didn't know If I would be. I was afraid that no one would read my story and I would just stop writing. Luckily when I checked back in I had 3 reviewers and I was so happy! And now that I have some reviews, it has inspired me to write more and hopefully finish the story. Yeaaaaaaaaaa! Keep the reviews coming and the chappys will keep on flowing^_~  
  
~Disclaimer: don't own any thing. I am poor. Sigh; don't own any of akira toriyama's characters or his show DB/Z or noting. Enjoy  
  
"Hurry up Goten!" shouted Trunks from a little a head of the youngest Son. "I'm really really sorry Trunks but.. but.I don't really think this is going to work. I mean my mom is really hard to convince and I don't think this plan will really work." Goten whined. "Oh come on she has to say yes. There aint no way she would say no." "I don't know. I mean I think I should just let my mom keep training me and let my brother spar with me in his spare time. It'll be ok. I mean you spar with me anyways when your over at my house." Trunks starts to show a quite irritated face as he slows down in the air and turns completely around to face Goten. "You don't get it! I only see you once a week at the most, right?" Goten gets a quizzical look and very slightly nods his head. "And you like.Excuse me love to spar and train and fight right?" Trunks asked. "Yea," Goten said hesitantly. "And wouldn't you like to do that almost everyday?" "Of course I would!" Goten said starting to get a huge smile on his face. "Well then if we are able to convince your mom, you would be able to do that every day plus you would get to be able to have my tousan train you. He is the strongest person in the world ya' know." Trunks, crossing his arm over his chest standing defiantly with a smirk, said. Goten started to get a really big grin on his face. "Yea I would so love that. Your tousan is so cool. I bet he would be fun to train with." Trunk starts laughing strainingly at that little remark. "Uh.yea. He sure is fun. He he he." ~*maybe I should tell him how hard my dad trains. Or maybe I should just leave it up to him to find out. If I told him he may not want to train with us. Maybe I should just ask tousan about it. Yea maybe if I ask him to go easy at first Goten would be ok~* Trunks thought "Well lets go Trunks, we have to get everything set up. I sure hope this works." "Yea me too. That would be so cool if you could come over to my house every day and spar with my tousan and me. That would be so sweet!" "Yea!" Goten shouts very excitedly as both of the demi-saiyans take off in a blast of bluish white energy. ................. "Thanks Gohan." "No problem Videl. It was fun." Gohan said as Videl flew off into the sky going back home. Gohan stairs at Videl as she disappears off into the distant. He starts to head back inside the empty house to go and take a bath and then hopefully get his homework finished. His mom had gone off earlier to shop and said she wouldn't be back until late tonight. Gohan then hears some rustling of some leave in a near by bush. Gohan searches with his keen saiyan eye sight wondering if it could possible be a threat but soon after a purple headed boy falls out of the bush. "Watch it Goten." "Sorry Trunks" "Hurry up and get the bag. Then we ca."Trunks stops short "So what are you boys about to do? Hum? Hope you two little monsters aren't going to be pulling any pranks or make any messes." Gohan asks as he stairs down at the two little mischievous kids. Trunks starts to explain, "This time Gohan, we aren't doing any thing bad. Not pulling any pranks, and not making any messes." "Oh really, then what were you two doing out in the bushes trying to hide?" Gohan ask playfully trying to get the answers out of them. "Well ya see niisan, we are trying to convince mom to let me go over and train with Trunks and his tousan since you are so busy with school and mom isn't that strong and I always have to hold back when training or sparing with her. So ya see, we aren't doing nothing wrong." Goten explained starting to look very sad and tears lining his eyes. Gohan raises one eyebrow and looks at Goten with sympathy. "Look Goten I am really sorry about not being able to train and play with you. It's just that school is really time consuming and I have to even more homework at home and then I have to help Videl on the days that mom doesn't need to me to and do chores. I really wish I could play with you though." He states and goes on. "Hey I think it's a great idea that Vegeta will let you train with him and Trunks. He will defiantly teach you some great stuff. He is kinda harsh though, so look out." Gohan smiles at his ototo-chan "Thanks niisan." Goten shouts and leaps up to give him a big huge while Trunks just stands be hide smiling at the fact that Gohan thinks its ok to let his best friend come and spar with him. "Hey Gohan.maybe you could help us to convince your mom into letting Goten. I mean you would probably know a better idea than we do." Trunks asks "Yea I think I will. She will be hard to convince of this though. You know how she can be. She does think Vegeta is a bad influence, no offense Trunks, and all but maybe just maybe we might be able to get her in a really good mood and ask her." Says Gohan enthusiastically to the two boys. "Yea!" "This will be fun," Shouts the two boys. "Lets get to work!" Gohan says determinedly as they march into the house. 


End file.
